Mimpi
by StartingAllOverAgain
Summary: "Hyung, semalam aku bermimpi," kata Zelo di suatu pagi. a Zelo, DaeJae story.


_hanya sebuah drabble singkat._

 _nothing explicit, but underage please stay away!_

 _author amatir ini nggak mau bertanggung jawab atas tercemarnya otak kalian, thanks._

* * *

.

"Hyung, semalam aku bermimpi," kata Zelo di suatu pagi.

Mereka tengah berada di sebuah studio di dalam gedung TS, latihan akan dimulai sesaat lagi.

"Ada 4 Daehyun hyung," Youngjae yang semula asyik bermain dengan ponselnya merasa tertarik mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut, "masing-masing dari era Skydive, Wake Me Up, Honeymoon, dan Hands Up."

"Mereka.." Zelo terdengar ragu mengatakannya, namun Youngjae memberikan tatapan yang seolah berkata, 'lanjutkan, atau kubunuh kau jika tidak menuntaskan ceritamu karena membuatku penasaran.'

"Keempatnya secara bergiliran melakukan 'itu' padamu." ucap Zelo akhirnya, kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya digerakkan seperti membentuk tanda kutip.

"Melakukan 'itu'," Youngjae meniru tanda kutip Zelo dengan jarinya, "maksudmu melakukan.. seks?" wajahnya merona saat mengatakan itu.

Zelo mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya, sementara Youngjae membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Choi Junhong, alias Zelo, anggota termuda di grupnya, B.A.P, ternyata tidak sepolos yang ia kira.

"Dan," Zelo melanjutkan, "keempat Daehyun Hyung ini bukan manusia."

"Daehyun Hyung dari era Skydive adalah zombie, dia menggigitmu tapi tidak mengubahmu menjadi zombie. Dia adalah zombie yang sedang dalam masa ' _heat_ ' dan membutuhkan sebuah lubang hangat untuk menghangatkan penis zombienya yang dingin dan keras."

Youngjae meringis membayangkan dirinya berhubungan seks dengan seorang zombie Daehyun. Daehyun dari era Skydive dengan bekas tembakan di dada bermandikan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.. Ya Tuhan, itu mengerikan, pikirnya.

"Selanjutnya, Daehyun Hyung dari era Hands Up adalah seorang _werewolf_ yang berubah ke bentuk serigalanya di tengah-tengah sesi permainannya denganmu."

Youngjae seharusnya tidak membayangkan hal itu. Daehyun era Hands Up memang terlihat keren dengan tindikan di bibirnya, tapi... Ia semakin bergidik ngeri membayangkan seekor serigala besar memasukkan 'barang'nya ke dalam lubang sempit Youngjae. Sekalipun serigala itu Daehyun, tetap saja itu seekor serigala. Besar. Berbulu. Dan menakutkan.

"Kemudian ada hantu Daehyun Hyung dari era Wake Me Up, dia terlihat transparan, seperti Moaning Myrtle dalam film Harry Potter."

Youngjae teringat adegan dari sebuah fiksi yang pernah dibacanya, tentang seorang gadis yang bercinta dengan hantu kekasihnya yang telah meninggal. Gadis itu tak bisa melihatnya, namun ia merasakan tangan tak kasat mata menyentuhnya di bagian-bagian tertentu.. dan itu sangat menakutkan bagi Youngjae. Hantu tetap saja hantu, menakutkan. Sekalipun ia kekasihmu. Dan Youngjae sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bercinta dengan hantu Daehyun, meskipun ia mencintainya.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah Daehyun Hyung dari era Honeymoon. Ada yang aneh dengan Daehyun Hyung yang ini, dia memiliki banyak tentakel yang keluar dari punggungnya, dan dia menggunakan semua tentakelnya itu untuk bermain denganmu."

Zelo menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat di mimpinya pada Youngjae dengan wajah tanpa dosa, seolah ia baru saja mengatakan "I love cherry tomato" dalam bahasa Inggris.

Youngjae yang terkejut hanya bisa menatap lawan bicaranya itu dengan mata membelalak lebar dan mulut ternganga, serta wajah yang semakin memerah. Kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus bayangan Daehyun dengan rambut warna-warni dan puluhan tentakel yang menyentuhnya di sana-sini. Youngjae memang suka saat Daehyun menyentuhnya, tapi tidak dengan tentakel-tentakel berlendir dengan banyak tonjolan dan terlihat.. ew, menjijikkan.

Youngjae menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dan mengenyahkan semua bayangan atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya tentang mimpi Zelo.

"Ya Tuhan, Maknae-yah, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan untuk mengisi waktu luangmu? Bisa-bisanya kau bermimpi seliar itu? Apa kau menonton video porno?"

Zelo tampak gelagapan untuk menjawab tuduhan Youngjae yang tiba-tiba, "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak menonton porno, tentu saja tidak."

Youngjae memicingkan matanya dan menatap Zelo tajam, meragukan ucapannya.

"Baiklah," Zelo mengaku, "tapi tolong jangan beri tahu BangHim Hyung mengenai hal ini," ia mengacu pada orang tua mereka di B.A.P, Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan. "Aku hanya membaca beberapa manga yaoi dan menonton sedikit.. hentai." suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat.

Demi Tuhan, Youngjae ingin berteriak saat itu juga. Ia ingin memaki siapapun yang telah mencemari adik kesayangannya ini dan merusaknya dengan pikiran-pikiran mesum. Choi Junhong dan kata mesum bahkan tidak pas berada dalam satu kalimat yang sama.

"Jadi, Hyung," lagi-lagi senyum tanpa dosa itu, "jika lain kali kau dan Daehyun Hyung melakukan 'itu', bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian?" danYoungjae benar-benar ingin meninjunya.

"Tidak!" bahkan sebelum Youngjae sempat menjawab, Daehyun yang entah datang dari mana dan sejak kapan berada di sana, memeluk pinggang Youngjae posesif dan memberikan Zelo tatapan mautnya. "Aku tidak berbagi Youngjae-ku dengan siapapun. Bahkan tidak dengan aku yang lain. Karena Baby Youngjae hanya milikku. Titik." kemudian menarik Youngjae meninggalkan studio bersamanya, mengabaikan teriakan Manajer Hyung yang mengingatkan bahwa sekarang sudah saatnya latihan.

.


End file.
